Day 353: The Resolve
Phil: Looks like you meddled again. Ken: I'm sorry, are you saying something? Phil: The Organization doesn't need all of of them. Just one will suffice. Stop pretending. Think about that. Buster and his Friends enters the Lobby to see Ken, Roderick and his Friends, even Rick coversing with Phil. The unusual team were about to head out on a mission. Buster asked Phil if he could take Rick's place, but Phil chided Buster and his Friends asking if he was powerless with Ken. Buster and his friends was Roderick and his Friends even Ken off with a where of unease. He and Roderick is fighting each other Rick: Well. What a blast from the blast. Ken: Roderick! Stop! Rick: Of all the faces.... why do I look at him and see yours? He saw Sparx from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce go Rick: Why is it that you always have to glare at me like that? Roderick: Quite! He disappeared and then he defeat Rick Roderick: We're sorry, Ken. Ken: Why are you doing this? Rhubella: Please, let us go. We have to do this, or else- just look at him Roderick take of his hood and show it to Ken, and he look shock, and he hooded back Roderick: Please, Ken. You have to take care of Buster and his Friends. Ken: But... you'd be... Roderick: Please. He moved his head means go Roderick: Thanks, Ken. They went to the Portal Back at the Lobby Phil: Explain this to me. Ken: That Hedgehog need to get a glasses for this. They just got away. Rick: I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around. Phil: And now we're left with the one's we can't have... Buster: Did something happen? Phil left the Lobby Babs: Where's Roderick and his Friends. Rick: They flew the coop. The Flame Bunny her couldn't trouble himself to clip their wings. Plucky: What? What does he mean, Ken? Rick: You're friend sat there Sucking his thumb while Roderick and his Friends walked right off. I'm going back to my room. He left the Lobby Calamity: What happen out there? Ken: Nothing, really. Buster: Nothing? Roderick and his Friends gone. How can that be nothing!? Ken: It just like Rick said. I just sat ther Sucking thumb watching Roderick and his Friends run away. They look Angry Plucky: We're asking you WHY you did that, and know it! Ken: Roderick and his friends is like a mirror that reflects you all. Buster: What was that suppose to mean? Ken: Roderick and his friends is a Memory fragments, created to duplicate your powers. Buster: Are you Cuckoo? Roderick and his friends are real, not a fragment. Ken: They are mirror that reflects you. And when I looked in the mirror... It wasn't you I saw. Babs: They are them! You can't expected to be us. Ken: That's not what I'm saying. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror. Calamity: Are you saying... they have to destroy them?! Ken doesn't want to talk to them Little Beeper: Talk to us! Ken: Kids, if somebody doesn't then you won't be you anymore. Buster: We'll always be us. We're still you're best friends- just like Roderick and his friends too. Ken: That wasn't right. You're missing the whole point, Kids. Buster: We don't care! They left the Room running Ken: Kids! They already left Ken: I wish you understand, Kids. Back to Roderick and his Friends They made it back to Duck Roderick: Duck. Duck: Do you find the Answers? Rhubella: Yes, we certainly did. We on the verge of losing everything we care about. So please... Please Duck, tell us what we should do now. Duck: Go to Acme Acres. You'll find a bunny named Marina. Roderick: Marina? What does she look like? Duck: You're find out. I dont think you'll have trouble finding her. Roderick: Alright. Thanks, Duck. See ya. They left to Acme Acres Category:Cutscenes